bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Division 4
General Our squad stands for Hope and Compassion! I hope that you can defend and honor these ideals by showing people compassion even when you think they are undeserving, and striving to maintain hope for the best in all of us, and the worst in none of us. To preserve life is our goal. Duties The 4th Division is the medical and supply division. They handle treating the injured, and doing most of the odd-jobs around the Seireitei. The 4th is further divided into groups that handle these various jobs. Each member of the 4th Division is also a member of an Advanced Relief Team. Other division members use their spiritual power only for fighting. Many of the 4th Division members posses great healing abilities, and use these to tend to wounds and provide relief. They use these special powers and the benefits of their training to provide speed to aid injured comrades. Despite this, any and all people are welcomed with open arms into the 4th Division, should they choose to join. The 4th Division is also dedicated to various forms of medical research. Such as developing vaccines, medications, and other various medicinal products whether they be for hospital, or commercial use. Members of the 4th Division are all required to wear a relief pack when on duty at all times. In the pack, one finds all the necessary equipment needed for providing aid to downed division members. The captain, however, uses their haori in place of a relief pack. In addition, the nurses who work in the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho have special shihaksho that are pink in colour with hats that are reminiscent of nurse uniforms of the human world. Members of the 4th Division are often looked down upon by many members of the 11th Division who bully them around because they believe 4th Division members are weak, despite strict lectures from the 4th Division's Captain Azumi Haruko, and 11th Division Captain Higosha Banteki. E.R.T. (Emergency Response Team) The Emergency Response Team are a specially trained group of Shinigami medics. They are the main paramedics of the 4th Division and their duties are to quickly respond to medical emergencies and stabalize patients until they can be properly evacuated to a more suitable location. Most shinigami in this specialized part of Squad 4 are some of the fastest in Seireitei only surpassed by those in Squad 2. The Anqet is completely made up of officers of the E.R.T, though those aboard and assigned to the Anqet are the best of the best of this team. Many ERT members are around for the various spars that may happen in Seireitei and are skilled enough to stabalize patients from their various wounds and take them to recover at Squad 4, or at least until the Captain or Lieutenant can arrive to heal the patients enough to move them for recovery. E.A.R.U (Emergency Aerial Relief Unit) - The Anqet The Anqet is the third largest ship in the RSAF fleet. It is the only ship in the fleet under the complete control of the 4th Division. The Anqet and its crew is responsible for evacuating both citizens and shinigami in warzones, and provide mobile medical aid. As the third largest ship in the fleet, it is only slightly smaller than the Palamecia. The Anqet is designed to hold a large number of people safely, and comfortably, while offering sufficient treatment for any injured. To do this, space that is usually occupied by weapons is used to house medical bays for passengers and crew alike. These modifications allow the Anqet to function as a mobile HQ for the 4th Division, being able to hold up to 650 people overall. The Anqet also houses 25 holding bays for two types of ships for when the terrain is too dangerous for the Anqet to land safely. The first being the Luna, a small transport vessel meant primarily for ferrying passengers to and from the Anqet. Lunas are also equipped with light weaponry for self defense. The second of these ships, are fighter jets used for point defense, tactical bombings, and to protect the Luna transporters. The Anqet is kept in a sealed off, shielded area underneath the courtyard of the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho, and only emerges during times of war, or if the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho is too full. Squad Information Theme Song: Two Steps From Hell - My Freedom Battle Theme: Audiomachine - Blitzkrieg Pokemon: Chansey Color: Dark-Cyan Mascot: African Lion Mottos: "Those who apply only their bodies are weak. True strength, is applying the mind." "When the power of love overcomes the love of power the world will know peace." "Peace begins with a smile." "Wars are poor chisels for carving out peaceful tomorrows." "Life is pleasant. Death is peaceful. It's the transition that's troublesome." "When one aims for perfection, they discover it is a moving target." "One mind, any weapon." "No act of kindness, however small, is ever wasted." Barracks Like all the other barracks, the 4th Division Barracks house the offices and living quarters of the Shinigami of the 4th. However, the 4th Division Barracks also houses the Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho (綜合救護詰所, the coordinated relief station), which is the primary medical facility of the Seireitei and Soul Society at large. As such, the 4th Division barracks grounds is quite large. The Division 4 barracks grounds is separated into 4 quarters, each with different purposes. The Blue Quarter, marked with regal blue banners, is the living area. In this quarter, there is housing, shops for everyday usage, restaurants, houses, and apartments for the members of Division 4. The Blue Quarter is also where the Haruko Clan manor is located, as well as Shin Kobayashi's restaurant. In Shin Kobayashi's restaurant, many shinigami who wish to be surgeons hone their knife skills and stabalize their hand movements to prepare delicious food, as well as practice precision, and are overseen by Shin himself. The Red Quarter, marked with regal red banners, contains the many hospitals under Division 4's jurisdiction. The Sōgō Kyūgo Tsumesho is located in this quarter and takes up nearly half of it. The Green Quarter, marked with green banners, contains various SRDI research facilities. Shin goes nowhere NEAR this place unless it's required of him to do so. The Grey Quarter, marked with grey banners, contains supply buildings. From this quarter, the various relief teams are deployed and sent out through a building called The Wakaremichi (the crossroads). The Wakaremichi is the nerve center of Division 4's relief and supply efforts. There is also a small fielded training grounds in the Grey Quarter where many can practice and hone their skills for various subjects. Seats The 4th Division is organized as a traditional Gotei 13 division, with a full compliment of 20 seats plus nearly 1500 unseated officers. 4th-10th seats each lead 5 relief teams respectively. The 4th Division's main goal is to supply medical aid, janitorial services, and to keep supply routes moving. Each relief team is comprised of 5 fighters specializing in their preferred field; and 10 healers that specialize in various different methods of healing. Note that despite the relief leader status, the seated members of the 4th Division each still take on the duties of a physician/nurse/surgeon. Former Members Category:Seireitei Category:Gotei 13